MI FELICIDAD
by TardyAsuka
Summary: Hanamichi mientras cuida de su primogénito empieza a recordar su pasado y la felicidad que ha podido tener gracias a su pareja. dejen reviws! gracias


Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen aunque ya lo quisiera en especial a Hanamichi y a Kaede que son mi pareja favorita de este anime.

Espero le guste mi fic, es el primero que escribo tengan misericordia y déjenme

rewius para así saber que debo mejorar me encantaría leer sus opiniones.

Quiero agradecerte RAMSISN por darme ánimos para publicar el fic, gracias por tu apoyo amiga. Bueno ahora si espero disfruten de mi fic, gracias de antemano.

Ahh, si una cosa mas, las frases en cursiva son lo diálogos de los personajes.

**_MI FELICIDAD_**

By TardyAsuka

Es una hermosa casa, pero no tan hermosa como las de su tierra, las de su querida patria eran más hermosas. Su casa estaba dispuesta de dos plantas, en la planta baja se encontraban el recibidor, la sala, un baño de visitas, comedor,

cocina, cuarto de servicio y un cuarto de lavandería; en la planta alta se encontraban un pasillo aun lado de este habían tres habitaciones y un cuarto de

baño y al otro lado del pasillo habían un balcón, un cuarto de estudio y el

cuarto principal con su baño. Las paredes de su casa eran de color crema y la

mayor parte del amueblado era de color marrón dando así un hermoso contraste, claro el Tensai fue el que decoro la casa. Le encantaba el jardín era tan suyo, él había sembrado la mayor parte de las plantas, el jardín rodeaba toda la casa, y en la parte de atrás tenían una alberca, una cancha de básquet y una casita solo con máquinas para ejercitarse.

Silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba en su casa, hacía cuanto que no escuchaba silencio? Si era verdad no había silencio desde que su pequeño terremoto (como le decía el de vez en cuando) había llegado al mundo, recordó el dolor y la gran alegría que sintió al verle y es que quien no se volvería loco con ese pequeño pedazo tan suyo, caminaba por la casa viendo que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, ya que su pequeño terremoto lo dejaba todo patas para arriba.

Ahora vivía en Estados Unidos junto a su pequeña familia e iban a Japón siempre de vacaciones. En su recorrido llego al cuarto de estudio en donde observo con amor tres fotografías en las tres estaba el equipo de Shohoku, en la primera estaban todos su primer equipo ese año que entro en preparatoria; en la segunda faltaban Akagi y Kogure y en la tercera estaban solo él y el kitzune y ahí empezó a recordar sabiendo perfectamente que su pequeño terremoto estaba bien dormido.

Recordó el día en que conoció a Haruko y lo enamoradizo que se sintió, también recordó como conoció al kitzune en aquella terraza y sin querer su memoria lo llevo a aquel desastroso día:

Hanamichi amigo, hoy estas muy entusiasta y alegre dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

_Yooo? Nada Yohei, yo estoy bien_- decía hana tratando de disimular

_Si que te pasa algo Hana muy feliz estas, me dirás por que?_

_Esta bien_- "ya sabia yo que algo ocultaba" pensaba Yohei- _pero primero dime primero, sabes guardar un secreto?_

Hana tu sabes que si 

_Jajajajajajaja sí? Yo también_- y se fue corriendo y riendo para que yohei

dejara su interrogatorio-

_Ah_-suspiro-_ya me lo dirás algún día- _imito a su amigo en la carrera ya que iban tarde a clases.

Ese día se declararía a Haruko, estaba verdaderamente feliz, tenía muchas esperanzas. Se reunirían después del entrenamiento en ese parque donde ella le enseño el tiro sencillo. A la hora fijada Hana esperaba a Haruko cuando esta llego:

_Hola Haruko mira te traje esto_- dijo hana extendiéndole un ramo de rosas con una mezcla de color ya que eran rosas blancas y rosas rojas la representación de la pureza y la pasión, una linda cajita de chocolates adornada con un lazo color dorado y un peluche con forma de zorro blanco y un lazo rojo rodeándole el cuello

Hola Sakuragui y gracias, por cierto que querías decirme? 

_Ha Haruko yo yo_- el nervicismo salía por cada uno de sus poros-_ haruko yo estoy enamorado de ti y deseo que seamos novios_- uff lo dijo de corrido, haruko lo miraba extraño- _dime algo Haruko, que piensas_…………….__

_Lo siento Sakuragui pero yo estoy enamorada de Rukawa solo lo amo a él y se que él algún día corresponderá mis sentimientos eso no solo lo creo estoy segura de ello, toma te devuelvo esto no lo quiero_- y así dicho y hecho eso la chica se va dejando a hana e un amor de lágrimas que al despertar deja caer sus obsequios y se va corriendo del lugar.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabia que alguien con orejas de zorro observo todo y camino hasta donde estaban los obsequios que hana había dejado caer al suelo y tomo el peluche, los chocolates y una rosa- _niña tonta, estúpida e idiota $$#$&&- _y varios improperios mas- _no me había acercado al Do'aho por que él esta enamorado de ti, ya iba a darme por vencido, pero ahora luchare por su amor cuésteme lo que me cueste_- y se llevo los obsequios tal y como si se los hubiesen regalado a él.

"Pobre haruko quien iba a saber que lo que ella realmente quería y que según ella estaba totalmente segura nunca sucedería" pensaba hana acomodando nuevamente las fotografías en su sitio.

Rió, ya no le dolía, ya no, gracias a eso pudo conocer a su verdadero amor. De pronto escucho un pequeño llanto y corrió rápido al cuarto de Kenji su primogénito.

_Kenji? Hijo estas bien?-_vio al pequeño niño sentado en su cunita y llorando, pero al ver a su papi rió de emoción

_Papi, papi_- que bien se sentía al escuchar a su hijo llamarle así y reía para si- _mia mi zorrito banco con lazo ojo ta liz de vete _(mira mi zorrito blanco con lazo rojo esta feliz de verte)

_Jajajajajajaja Kenji asustaste mucho a papi; dime que quieres hacer hijo_

_Mmmmmm siiiiii, kenji y su zoito tienen hambe, meienda, meienda…_

_Vamos mi pequeño terremoto_- le toma en brazos y bajan a la cocina, su pequeño hijo por quien daría todo hasta la vida misma, ya tenia 2 años y medio con una piel blanca y hermosos ojos azules y un cabello tan rojo como el de él, él y su pareja ya eran felices pero con la llegada de kenji su felicidad aumento

grandemente.

Cuando terminaron de merendar hanamichi le leyó varios cuentos a kenji le gustaba que le leyeran cuentos y nunca se cansaba, después se dispusieron a jugar a las escondidillas, kenji encontraba bien rápido a su papi, pero a hana le costana encontrar a kenji pequeño y travieso, y mientras buscaba empezó de nuevo a recordar:

Al día siguiente no fue a shohoku se sentía muy mal, 51 rechazos ya. Solo le hablo a Ansai para que no se preocupase y pedirle que no le dijera a nadie donde se encontraba ya que ellos habían llegado a quererse tanto como un padre a un hijo y viceversa. Con la gumdan no tuvo problemas ya que a yohei le contó todo y este pudo alejarles.

Así paso toda la semana en casa sin ser molestado. Pero el viernes ya de tarde se animo a salir "después de todo tendría que salir algún día" se había dicho, el iba caminando por las calles de Kanagawa sin rumbo alguno, y cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a un parque, iba a salir de el cuando escucho el rebotear de un balón y recordó a su segundo gran amor "el básket", se dirigió hacia donde venia el ruido y para su sorpresa? O infortunio? El kitzune estaba ahí, "pero que hace aquí si el entrenamiento aun no termina" pensó hana. Cuando el zorrito lo vio con su cara triste le dolió el corazón "todavía sufre por ella, arrg estupida; pero por lo que veo esta bien de salud o por lo menos con vida eso es bueno, no?" pensó el zorrito decidiendo irse y pasar de él, pero cuando iba al lado de hana este habló:

_Haruko, ella…… ella no me acepto por que esta enamorada de ti_-"ufff que emoción, iac, ay si supieras que yo estoy loco por ti como reaccionarias?" pensó kaede.

_Huh_-fue su escueta respuesta.

Dime kitzune, sabes por lo menos quien es haruko? 

_No se de que me hablas do'hao_

-baja su rostro y suspira "la ama? O la amaba? No eso solo fue un enamoramiento fugaz cierto?" Pero el quería enamorarse y que esa persona tan especial le correspondiera, pero tampoco le deseaba el desamor a haruko, no, no la odiaba, pero tampoco sabia que sentía hacia la joven- _ella es la hermana menor de Akagi_-dijo por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos-__ _es una linda chica, que según ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti- _le dijo al zorrito-_ no la hagas sufrir y acéptala si? Y dale mucha felicidad._

_No me interesa do'hao_-"a mi ya me gusta alguien" pensó- _y deberías ponerte a entrenar si quieres derrotarme algún día o derrotar a Sendo_- hana casi se cae por un momento pensó que le había dado un ataque al corazón después creía que estaba en su casa dormido sobre el sofá soñando tanto así que se puso a ver bien donde estaba después se pellizco bien fuerte y luego lo hizo con el kitzune- _auuu que te pasa do'hao por que me pellizcas (aruñar) -_ "o rayos el kitzune hablando mas de dos palabras juntas y animándolo? a su manera muy típica pero animándolo" esto es demasiado, pensaba hana.

Teme kitzune, este talentoso tensai puede derrotarte en cualquier momento a ti a Sendo y a quien sea.

_Si como no? _ -"mmmmm bueno ya se ve mejor, jijijiji"- _do'hao_- se alegro mas aun ya que volvió a ver esa chispa en esos ojos que tanto amaba, pero no demostró su alegría y siguió con su misma cara imperturbable "no eres nadie niña estúpida, el do'hao será solo mió" pensaba

_Te reto a un uno a uno tonto kitzune, ya veras que este talentosisimo tensai te_

_gana_

_Do'hao_- y así jugaron alrededor de hora y media ganado como era de suponerse Rukawa pero reconocía para si mismo que hana estaba mejorando mucho .

Y el lunes siguiente el tesai regreso a Shohoku

_Vaya al fin te encuentro kenji_

_Huh, oh papi no, no, no_

_Oh si que si, y ya es tarde así que vamos ven que hay que bañarte, mira que sucio te has puesto_- decía hana mientras miraba a su pequeño terremoto, "en donde se habrá metido para ensuciarse tanto"

_No, no, no, no, y no, no quelo bañame, no_-y vemos a kenji corriendo por la casa y a un hana yendo en persecución.

Mmmmmmmmmm, ya habian pasado dos semanas desde aquel encuentro en la cancha de basket y ya hana y ru se llevaban mejor y me refiero a que ya no se agarraban a los trancazos pero eso si se escuchaban muchos teme kitzune por aquí y do'haos por allá, en realidad desde aquella ves se daban cita una o dos veces por semana para jugar en la cancha de basket de aquel parque pero solo para eso.

Unos días después el zorrito estaba tranquilo practicando sus tiros libres en el gimnasio cuando sintió una presencia, al voltearse pudo ver la cara de esa niña tonta que le había roto el corazón a su do'hao, pero estaba extraña ya que estaba demasiado sonrojada de repente sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba tratando de hablarle, pero tan enredada que no se le entendía nada "será tonta" pensaba el zorrito cuando:

_Ru Rukawa yo quiero decirte que que_- "uff, que se decida a hablar de una buena ves no?"- _que tu me gustas mucho, y se que ahora que los sabes corresponderás a mis sentimientos, verdad que si_

_Serás tonta, a mi no me interesa nadie como tu_-

_Ah, no importa yo se que con el tiempo llegaras a amarme y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos y_………….__- no pudo seguir hablando por que una mano se había posado sobre su boca y no la dejaba continuar

_A mi no me interesas, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, y para que lo sepas de una buena ves_- se sorprendió a si mismo hablando mucho pero que importaba que se enterase ya y le dejase en paz tanto a él como a hana-_ yo soy gay, a mi me gustan los hombres_- y diciendo esto dio media vuelta recogió su balón y fue del gimnasio.

Haruko estaba mas que asombrada su ídolo su amor un gay, no, no podía creerlo, pero él mismo se lo había dicho, callo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar como una magdalena, por que el destino se ensañaba con ella, ella que solo quería amarle mas que ninguna otra, y lo odio lo empezó a despreciar por ser así, como era un simple, estupido y repugnante gay.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y así se fue un mes mas……………

Rukawa se sentía perdido, le amaba y eso ya lo sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo pero el do'hao parecía no entender sus piropos o su baile o ritual de enamoramiento por ejemplo do'hao idiota no se hace así ó un simple estupido bueno para nada y a los bailes o rituales me refiero a aplastarle en la cara lo buen jugador que era en especial cuando hacia un slam dunk impactante.

Por su parte hana ya le había tomado aprecio tanto que casi ni le molestaban sus insultos, pero en algunas situaciones sentía emociones y sentimientos encontrados y esto ya era muy difícil para el.

La gumdan se daba cuenta del cambio de hana ya no se sonrojaba cuando miraba a haruko ni se ponía nervioso, mas bien yohei comenzaba a sospechar que hana se había enamorado pero el no pensaba que era de otra chica como pensaban noma, okus y takamiya, se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba a cierto zorro sin que este se diera cuenta o eso creía él y viceversa y lo que mas le asombraba es que no le extrañaba mucho no solo porque habian pasado mas de tres meses desde lo de haruko sino por que él mismo creía que esos dos algo se traían.

_Chicos?_

_Huh?-_dijeron los otros tres al tiempo

_Que pensarían de un chico que se enamora de otro chico? -_pregunto yohei

_Que? -_dijeron al tiempo okus y takamiya

_Sí lo que oyeron_-reafirmo yohei

_Yo creo que amor es amor, no importa cultura, sociedad, edad o género_- dijo noma

_Nosotros también_- dijeron okus y takamiya

_Pero por que la pregunta_- pregunto okus- _no será que te has enamorado de un_

_chico yohei?_

No yo no, saben creo que hana se ha enamorado y creo que esta ves es de verdad

_Eso ya lo sabemos yohei_- apunto takamiya

Un momento no te estarás refiriendo a que hana se enamoro de un chico verdad?

_Si okus eso creo_- se detuvieron en un parque

_Y ya se le declaro?-_ pregunto noma

_No, no lo creo, pero lo que me interesa saber es si lo apoyaran _

_Claro que si yohei_, respondieron los tres a la ves.

Y así después de una larga percusión por toda la casa por fin vemos en la bañera a:

_Kenji, deja que te bañe tu papa viene pronto y sabes que no le gusta verte sucio_

_Jijijijijiiji, papi yo queo jugar con mi patito en la tina_- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero muy bonito a la par con esos ojitos de corderito a medio degollar así como los que hacia él.

_Kenji tienes tu patito en mano, vamos hijo ayuda a tu papi a terminar de bañarte para que bajemos y me ayudes a preparar la cena_

_Y que cenaemos hoy papi a mi no me guta la pinaca wacala _

_Ji jeje pero kenji si quieres ser tan fuerte como popeye debes comerla_

_No, no, yo no quelo se como popeye, yo quelo se como papá_

Jaja, así, bueno mi vida, hoy cenaremos una rica y deliciosa ensalada de frutas con jugo de naranja y un pancito dulce que horneé

_Ico, papi ico, baname, baname_

_Muy bien kenji así me gusta_

Después del entrenamiento y de ir al dany's (no se si así se escribe, y si no se escribe así perdón) con la gumdan cuando quedaron solos hanamichi y yohei empezaron a platicar

_Y cuando le dirás a ese zorro que le amas hana?_

_Aaaahhh, no se me pone muy nervioso_-un momento hana se puso a pensar muy detenidamente- _yo no te he dicho que me gusta el kitzune yohei_

_Jeje, soy tu amigo, te conozco hana_

_Yoheiiiiiiiiiiiii_- pucherito relindo- _no le digas a nadieeee_

_Tranquilo hana, la gumdan y yo te apoyamos _

_QUEEEEE LA GUMDAN LO SABEEEEE_- lagrimillas se escapan por sus ojos-

_Sí, pero olvida eso, no es importante, ahora vamos a lo importante, hana debes_

_decírselo tal ves y te lleves una sorpresa. _

_Por que lo dices yohei_

_Por nada es solo que es lo que siento_- antes que me ataque y me de su cabezazo mortal- _tengo que irme hana prometí llegar temprano a casa y ya es tarde_

-hana sale de sus pensamientos- _espera yoheiiIIIII_- tarde yohei ya se había ido-_declararme al kitzune, debo decírselo, este sentimiento me esta matando_

Hana llega a casa y empieza a pensar como decirle a su zorrito que lo ama, "mmmmmmmm, YA SE JEJE COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO ANTES?" era un viernes y el fin de semana pronto y lo tendrían para ellos bueno eso pensaba hana.

_Moshi, moshi_-contesto kaede al teléfono

_Hola, kitzune, mira mañana a las 5:30 pm en la playa la que esta cerca de la_

_cancha_

_Que? -_ todavía no había reaccionado a lo que le estaba diciendo el do'hao

_No faltes, te veo mañana_

_Do'hao? Espera, rayos colgó, si será un do'hao_- y vemos un zorrito un poco molesto y preguntándose que rayos le pasaba a hana para que lo citara.

Esa tarde estaba muy nervioso, hacia mucho calor pero se arreglo lo mejor que pudo pero de forma casual: un pantalón un pantalón de lona negro, una playera negra de mangas largas, una camisa de mangas cortas sobre esta y totalmente abierta y zapatillas negras lo que hacia que su cabellera roja resaltara. Kaede por su lado se vistió con un pantalón de lona azul con una playera blanca ajustada sin mangas y que dejaba ver su ombligo al levantar los brazos y zapatillas negras.

Hana estaba sentado estaba sentado en la arena cuando kae le imito y así

observaron el atardecer en total silencio.

_Do'hao_

_Escucha Kaede y cierra tu pico_- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo y al poco rato vuelve a hablarle- _hace 7 meses llore una semana entera por el rechazo recibido de haruko_- "rayos no me digas que me citaste aquí por que todavía piensas en ella" pensaba el pobre zorrito

_Si lo recuerdo pero... _

_QUE CIERRES EL PICO KITZUNE_- le grito hana y el zorrito decidió mejor callarse

_Después tu apareciste y me diste ánimos ……. Bla, bla, bla, bla, _ - kaede ya no le escuchaba solo le veia se miraba muy hermoso y la suave luz de la luna le daba un toque muy sensual solo pensaba en hacerlo suyo y si hana seguía así (y eso que no hace nada mas que hablar) perdería su poco autocontrol. El kitzune tan embelezado miraba a hana que no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y que al no recibir respuesta ya que el pobre zorrito estaba shokeado se retiraron rápidamente.

_Lo, lo siento kitmmmmm_- pero hana no pudo terminar de dar la disculpa ya que unos labios muy hábiles le estaban besando en un beso tierno suave lleno de amor, hana se sentía feliz no podía creerlo su zorrito le estaba correspondiendo? A kae le gustaba mucho el sabor de aquellos labios y pronto hizo de ese hermoso beso uno muy apasionado pero se tuvo que separar de hana por falta de aire y este emitió un suave quejido dando a entender que no aprobaba que le hubiese dejado de besar.

_Te amo_ –dijo kae- te amo desde antes de encontrarnos aquella tarde en el parque hana

_Kae, yo también te amo_-y hana le regalo a su kitzune la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás kae hubiera visto y el también le sonrió dejando a hana O.o

Volvieron a besarse primero lenta y tiernamente y depuse imprimieron un poco demas pasión, hana estaba muy nervioso pero aun así quería, mientras kaede estabatotalmente desinhibido y recorría el cuerpo de su pelirrojo con sus grandes y hermosas manos, después de separar el beso el zorrito bajo hasta su cuello donde lamió, beso, succiono y mordió la piel que se le exponía, pronto las ropas comenzaron a estorbar por lo que kaede comenzó a desvestir a hana y este no quedándose atrás se dio a la misma tarea pero con kaede, pronto ya no habían ropa que cubrieran sus hermosos cuerpos desnudos.

Se miraron mutuamente observando el cuerpo del otro, no es que antes no se hubiesen visto desnudos en las duchas sino que ahora era algo especial, algo solo de ellos dos en donde expresaban su mas grande y sincero amor sus miradas lo decían todo: amor, ternura, deseo….. kaede siguió besando esa embriagante piel paso de su cuello y ahora se encontraba en el bien formado pecho de su ahora novio iba dejando un camino húmedo por toda la extensión de la piel del tórax de su amado prueba de que por allí habían pasado no solo la boca del kitzune si no también su lengua.

Pronto se detuvo y solo se detuvo para ver la expresión de deseo que tenia hana- _kitzune malo por que haces eso_- se quejo hana, pero pronto kaede volvió al ataque y esta ves consiguió atrapar entre sus labios uno de los botoncitos mas precioso nunca antes visto por otros ojos- _mmmm, kae, ah ahmmm sigue_- le animaba hanamichi y rukawa no se hizo del de rogar, al fin probaba esa piel que tanto había deseado sentir muchas veces en esas solas e insaciantes noches húmedas.

La luna esa noche era una luna llena hermosa y se le podía ver cerca, muy cerca y era adornada por hermosos diamantes que hacían las estrellas, de fondo tenían como música el dulce murmullo del mar, la arena se sentía deliciosa, siguió bajando hasta llegar al hermoso ombligo de tan hermoso tensai y siguió camino a bajo por el abdomen y mas allá hacia aquel dulce miembro que le hacia suspirar, y cuando estaba ya a su altura lo primero que hizo fue mirarle con deseo quería grabárselo en la memoria pronto se acerco y para sus oídos un gemido de aprobación se oyó, empezó primero a que el miembro hermosos de su amado sintiera su cálido respirar, luego unas dulce y juguetona lengua al baile se unió y cuando kaede sintió que hana no aguantaría mas cubrió su dulce miembro en su húmeda cavidad empezando a succiona y cuan el orgasmo hizo aparición un – _KAEEEDEEE_- se dejo oír por el alrededor bebió goloso del rico manjar no dejando a ninguna gota escapar.

Miro a su dulce monito pelirrojo como pidiendo permiso y él contestole con una hermosa sonrisa, ninguno de los sabia mucho y mas que nada activan por instinto de nuevo empezó a besarle hana mas relajado correspondía a todas sus caricias cuando en su boca siente la intromisión de unos dedos blanco y largos los chupa con deseo, dejándolos bien lubricados, pues imagina lo que vendría, kaede le preparo lo mejor que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar los primeros dolores en su monito pelirrojo.

Cuando le sintió lo suficientemente preparado- hana estas seguro? Si no le estas podemos dejarlo acá- hana le mira con ojitos hermosos difíciles de describir-_estoy seguro kae, quiero pertenecerte y ser tuyo por la eternidad_- y con el permiso de su amor el zorrito va introduciéndose en ese altar virginal tratando de no producirle dolor a su amado, pronto solo se escuchan suaves gemidos y el va y viene de uno de ellos, hana rodea la cintura de su zorro con las piernas para hacer mas profunda la penetración, pronto las embestidas se intensifican y se hacen mas fuertes, kaede toma el miembro nuevamente erguido de hana con mucha pasión y comienza a masturbarlo llevándolo al limite en poco tiempo-_KAEEEEDEEEEEE TE AMOOOOO_- su segundo orgasmo llego, sintiendo no poder aguantar por mas tiempo kae se derrama en el interior de hana- _HANNNAAAAA, AMOOOORRR_.__

Cuando terminaron se sentían completos el uno con el otro kaede salio lentamente del cuerpo de hana para no provocarle ningún tipo de dolor, se quedaron acostados en la arena viendo la luna y las estrellas y antes de quedarse dormidos se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban, se levantaron, se medio vistieron y se fueron a casa de kaede que era la que estaba mas cerca para descansar, solo les diré que el domingo no salieron a ningún sitio en particular, y regresaron a clases hasta el miércoles, ya que esos días decidieron disfrutar de su amor, de su único y verdadero amor.

_Papi, papi verdad que le pondrás papaa y meon_

_Si mi pequeño terremoto pero se dice papaya y melon también le pondremos piña, sandia, banano, fresas y uvas_

_Papá ven ponto tengo hambe, papi kees que papá venga ponto? _

_Jeje, ya llegara, toma come esta galletita que horneé durante tu siesta_

_Gata papi_- sonrió feliz y empezó a devorar la galletita en forma de zorro.

Dos años después cuando tenían 17 años y al terminar la preparatoria fueron a jugar a la NBA y tuvieron mucho éxito ya que eran la pareja perfecta en la cancha pero no solo en la cancha era así, el zorrito había cambiado mucho bueno solo con hana ya que con él hablaba hasta por los codos, a los veinte años se casaron y podría decir que fueron muy felices pero:

_Hana amor piensas otra ves en eso, sabes que será muy difícil y habrá que hacer muchos sacrificios, y uno de ellos si lo intentamos será tu carrera profesional como basketbolista y yo no_…….__

_Kae yo en verdad quiero entrar al programa, es que no te da la ilusión tener a_

_un pequeñito corriendo por todos lados? _

_He de decirte que seria muy hermoso en especial si es de los dos, pero……_

_Ves, kae yo quiero entrar en ese programa, y no solo eso si no que entrare, y si mi sacrificio es dejar el basket profesional lo haré, después de todo en algún momento si tengo ganas de jugar puedo hacerlo con tigo_- el zorrito comenzó a sonreír de una manera un tanto pervertida cosa que no paso desapercibida por un lindo pelirrojo- _KAEEEE no me refería a eso y tu BIEN lo sabes_

_Si lo se, pero también podríamos jugar a amarnos, jeje_

_Mmmmffff, kae_ – carita de perrito abandonado- _bueno no importa llamare a la clínica y mañana mismo renunciare a la NBA_- sabia que no tenia de que preocuparse ya que había estudiado en su tiempo libre al igual que kaede, él había estudiado administración de empresas, él no era bueno para los números pero decidió estudiar eso y le ayudo mucho ya que ahora sabia como administrar todo en su casa y no solo en ella sino también……- _además piensa kae puedo hacerme cargo en la totalidad de mi tiempo de nuestra pequeña cadena de restaurats de comida japonesa y hasta podría trabajar desde aquí y solo ir en momentos de extrema necesidad, además podría encargarme en lo de tu idea y si va bien podríamos hacerla cadena al igual que los restaurats_._ _

_Mmmmmmmm, lo de poner tiendas de deportes, me encanta- _poniendo una expresión totalmente pícara-_ así que pronto tendremos un pequeño mocoso molestando_- mira a hana y le ve una cara de muy pocos amigos- _huh que? _

_Como que que? No será un pequeño mocoso será nuestro hijo, kitzune tonto_- carita de enojo, pero kae lo contenta fácil.

Y así hana entro al programa de fertilización para hombres ya que de esa manera pudieran tener hijos y hana era quien tendría al bebe, después del programa los hombres quedaban fértiles alrededor de cinco a seis años y eso era una ventaja si se quería un segundo embarazo, de fuera de la clínica solo tendrían que hacerlo con su pareja y buscar así al bebe; nueve meses después:

_Kae donde estas? -_ hana tenia mucho dolor y – _yoeheiiiiii ya le llamaste al celu_-yohei había ido a pasar un tiempo con su amigo por lo de su estado aunque a cierto zorrito no le gustaba para nada su presencia pero tenia que admitir que con el amigo de hana en casa se sentía mas tranquilo-

_Si hana ya logre comunicarme con el ya viene para aca_- en eso se escucha como un carro llega a extrema velocidad parqueándose en frente de la casa

_Hana amor vamos ya te llevo a la clínica_- voltea a ver a yohei- _tu lleva la Maleta. _

_Huh? A si, si_- huy que humor pensaba yohei

_Kaede duele mucho_- pucherito a todo dar dando a entender que le dolía bastante.

Mmmmmm, jeje,muy bien kenji arreglemos la mesa, la cena ya esta lista y papa no tardara en venir

_Si, si, si, kenji ayuda a papi_

Llegaron a la clínica e inmediatamente se llevaron a hana al quirófano, kaede y yohei también entraron ya que les dieron las vestimentas adecuadas para entrar, no mas entraron y sentir el medicamento y ver las paredes blancas y los doctores vestidos con esas batas verdes yohei se desmayo; kaede miraba todo lo demás y vio que los doctores además de las batas se ponían guantes y gafas especiales para que ningún fluido fuera a dar en sus ojos, luego vio a hana acostado en una camilla con el abdomen destapado y untado de saber que cosa (esa cosa es mentoleit para desinfectar y axial poder hacer la incisión), vio también los instrumentos plateados y brillantes al lado de una enfermera, una pequeña cuna a un lado, una pesa para bebe, y una mesita donde lo examinarían aun lado estaban los pediatras que revisarían al bebe, ah si y un bulto en el suelo, a no no era un bulto era yohei, se acerca a hana y en la primera incisión de la cesárea al ver la sangre el zorrito no aguanto y cayo al suelo desmallado, hana trataba de estar tranquilo, estaba muy nervioso y ver en el suelo a su mejor a amigo y esposo no ayudaba mucho, kaede seguía en el suelo cuando escucho un llanto y como poseído se puso de pie inmediatamente, y logro ver a su bebe, el doctor le pregunto si quería cortar el cordón umbilical y él lo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y así corto el cordón que unía a su

bebé con su do'hao

_Hana amor es un varón, es un varón! -_ decía kae emocionado

_Y ya tienen nombre para su pequeño los felices padres? -_ pregunto una enfermera

_Sí _-contesto hana algo cansado- _su nombre es Kenji Zetsuo Rukawa Sakuragui_

_Hermoso nombre, mira este es tu bebe_- dijo la enfermera mostrando al pequeño ser que habían creado entre los dos.

Ya fuera del quirófano en una habitación se encontraban los dos examinando al nuevo miembro de la pequeña familia Rukawa Sakuragui, tenia el cabello tan rojo como el de hana, una piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos zorrunos azules como los de su kitzune, a bueno y yohei sigue desmayado pero ya esta en una cama aparte en la habitación.

Dos años y medio después:

_Nunca podré olvidar la hermosa sonrisa que tenia el kitzune ese día_

_Huh, papi decías algo? _

_Ah, jeje, no, no_

Se produjo un poco de ruido al abrirse la puerta principal pero los integrantes

de la casa no le escucharon ya que estaban entretenidos poniendo la mesa

_Papi, papi, papá se va a pone contento cuando sepa que kenji ayuda a papi_

_Si mi vida y espera a que le de la nueva noticia_

_Vas a hace su comia favoita? _

_Jeje, tal ves un día de estos kenji_

_Mmmmmmmmm, y que hay para cenar amor_- dijo kae abrazando y besando el cuello de su hana desde la espalda

_Papá, papá, hay enlada de futa con juo de naanja pan dulce y tamben papaa y meon_

_Mmmmm, que rico_- toma a kenji en brazos lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente, "y creer que antes de que naciera kaede le había dicho que nunca lo cargaría por que se miraría muy pequeño y que mejor de eso se encargara el, pero cuando se los llevaron ni lo dejo cargarlo hasta que la enfermera dijo que hana tenia que darle de comer extendiéndole a este el biberón; sin duda kae amaba mucho a kenji de eso no le quedaba nada de duda, desde el instante en que se levanto del suelo como poseído"

_Jeje; bueno mis amores mejor empecemos a cenar – _y así entre risas y comentarios disfrutaron de la cena.

Después de la cena como siempre hana fue a dormir a kenji y después se dirigió a su habitación donde le esperaba el amor de su vida. Se acostó en al cama cuando sintió unos fuerte brazos abrasarle.

Que noticia es la que tienes que darme do'hao, mi do'hao 

_Jeje, no vas a creerme kitzune pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ello _–le dedico una linda sonrisa- _pero antes que nada quiero decirte que_- pone una linda carita de esas que cualquiera se desarma ante ellas- _te amo_

_Hana, mi amor, yo también te amo, y soy muy feliz de tenerte aquí a mi lado, te amo_- le da un beso suave en los labios recostándose a su lado- _Ya dime que es amor, mmm que tengo planeado hacer muchas cosas ahora_- empezaba a acariciarle con pasión a la ves que besaba su delicioso y exquisito cuello.

_Mmmmmmmm, kae hoy no_- bueno no por el momento pensaba hana- _estoy cansado tu hijo es un pequeño terremoto. _

_Nuestro hijo y ade…….._

_Por cierto kae hablando de hijos_- le interrumpe hana- _quiero decirte que espero que no te vuelvas a desmayar en el quirófano y…._

_Pero que dices yo no volveré a entrar allí nunca mas_- mas viendo la cara de tristeza de hana añade- _ni que estuvieras embarazado amor ya que solo así entra…. UN MOMENTO_ – si eso fue un grito- _hana no me digas que_………__- expresión de cara sugestiva

_No te alegra kae? _- para esto el zorrito ya estaba de pie caminando de un lado al

otro

_¡ESTAS EMBARAZADO! _- mas que pregunta era afirmación

_Si, lo sospechaba hace unas semanas y hoy con kenji fuimos al doctor y lo confirmamos y…..-_ kaede no le dejo terminar

_Hana es en serio otro bebe que felicidad_- imaginen una cara de refelicidad en kaede- _y nosotros que pensábamos que no tendríamos hijos y ya tenemos a kenji y ahora otro _– (**NA:** recuerden que esta fertilidad dura hasta cinco o seis años después y solo han pasado tres años con cuatro meses)- __es _bueno así kenji no estará solo_- para esto kae parecía que haría un hoyo profundo en el suelo de tanto caminar, y además no tomaba en cuenta a hana- _kenji podrá jugar con él y además les enseñare a jugar basket y_…………__

_Podrían ser niñas_- dijo hana

_Niñas? No importa también aprenderán_- estaba muy feliz por lo que no se dio cuenta del plural que dio hana a niñas-

_O un niño y una niña_-(**NA**: se entiende la indirecta?)-

_Si también, aunque seria hermoso tener una niña te volverías loco hana_

_Kae_

_Si amor iremos de compras y le diremos a kenji que va a ser el hermano mayor de niñas, niños, o de un niño y una niña, UN MOMENTO _– se queda viendo a hana con cara de que es lo que quieres decirme, acaso es cierto lo que estoy pensando?-

_Son gemelos kae_

_QUEEEE? O.o_- (**NA:** no pregunten por que no se como kenji no se ha despertado con tanto grito de sorpresa, debe ser genética, con el papá que se gasta)-

_Hay kae, no te pongas así, que no es para tanto, ven aquí que tengo mi primer_

_antojo y eres tu amor……………-_ mirada muy sugestiva

Jeje, es increíble pero este Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragui es muy feliz junto con

el zorro mi esposo, con Kenji nuestro primogénito y con Youji y Kana los

gemelos.

Se preguntaran que paso con haruko? Aunque no lo creo lo diré, se caso, si se

caso Yasuda y ahora estan haciendo tramites para adoptar a un niño ya que haruko es estéril.

Los demás del equipo estan feliz mente casados, al igual que los del gumdan y se visitan muy seguido.

Kae esta muy feliz, él lo sabia él conseguiría el amor de Hana y nadie ni nada le separarían de él su único y verdadero amor.

_FIN_


End file.
